Avatar: The Legend of Hiro
by xXSylvieXx
Summary: Years after Korra is assassinated, the next avatar learns his true identity. However, an organization calling themselves "The Black Star" begins threatening the new avatar's life. Follow him on his adventure to master the four elements and the avatar state, and stay alive. Rated T for language and violence.
1. The Criminal

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a story I have been planning for a while about the avatar after Korra. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it! Its rated T for violence and language. **

Book One: Enlightenment

Chapter One: The Criminal

**Year 203 AG- Si Wong Dessert White Lotus Lookout- 12:32 pm.**

"Well isn't that great," The captain of the Si Wong Dessert Lookout says, "Another sandstorm." He looks at his lieutenant as he gets up and closes the windows in his outlook room. "Go warn the other soldiers. Tell them to close the windows to keep the sand from getting in."

"Yes sir!" The lieutenant replies. She starts her trek through the Lookout station, telling soldiers to close windows for the oncoming sandstorm.

"Ma'am, there are soldiers outside who seem to not notice the storm." A soldier tells his lieutenant while looking out of a window.

"What? Where," She says as she pushes the soldier out of way. "Idiots," She mumbles as she makes her way outside. When she exits the Lookout, she sees that the soldiers do see the sandstorm, but are unmoving.

"What are you idiots doing!" She exclaims.

On of the soldiers begins to point at the middle of the sandstorm. "That's no sandstorm, that's a sand bender." He says in a daze. The lieutenant narrows her eyes into the middle of the sandstorm, where she spots a silhouette.

"How can a single sand bender bend that much sand at one time?" She asks herself. "Hold the Fort!" She shouts at the soldiers, coming to the realization of the power she is about to face. She climbs the tower holding the warning bell and rings it to warn the rest of the soldiers.

The figure approaches the front of the lookout, and stops as the soldiers get in place to defend the fort. The lieutenant looks at the figure in front of her. "Lower your hands." The lieutenant commands her soldiers. The girl looks like she has no intention of fighting. If anything, she looks like a lost puppy.

She had a ratty shirt and shorts, the color of sand. Her arms and legs where wrapped in bandages, along with the area from her neck to right below her mouth, and wrapping around the top of her head. She had straight dark brown hair, with blond streaks from the sun spilling from underneath the bandages, along with a set of eyes the color of the sun. If it weren't for the small bit of skin around her eyes that wasn't covered, she would look like a mummy.

"Do you come in peace?" The lieutenant asks. The girl says nothing, but instead stares at a wall behind the lieutenant. After a few minuets of her staring at the wall, she quickly shifted her eyes at the lieutenant, her sand engulfed all of the soldiers, except the lieutenant. The girl began bending her sand at the lieutenant, but her motions where not rough like most earthbenders. They where fluid, like a waterbender, as she manipulated streams of sand.

The lieutenant flung fireballs at the sand, yet the fire did nothing. Suddenly, sand came at her from all directions. The last thing she saw was the sand bender clap her hand together, as the sand compressed into rock, leaving the lieutenant trapped by rock. The lieutenant banged on the rocks in panic, as sand started pouring into the little space she had. Before she knew it, she was drowning in sand as it filled her nostrils, mouth, and finally her lungs.

When the girl knew that the lieutenant was dead, she turned the rock back into sand as she witnessed the limp body fall to the ground. She slowly entered the compound and walked to the room where the captain of the lookout was.

Sand now covered the floor of the once clean fort, claiming it as part of the desert. As she entered the room, she saw that the captain had been watching the fight. He slowly turned around to face her. "You aren't taking survivors." He states, already excepting his death.

In swift movements, the girl makes ropes out of the sand and pulls his limbs apart, leaving a bloody heap on the ground. She didn't leave after that, however. Instead she used the sand to trace a giant star.

The Black Star

**Year 203 AG- Lady Suski's Boarding School For the Talented- 2:03 pm.**

Hiro's P.O.V.

"Your room will be room 23. It is a single room, so you will not be bothered during your avatar business by a pesky roommate!" The elated principle of the boarding school in that I will be attending to learn fire bending says. "Oh, what an honor it is to have the avatar attend my school!"

"I greatly appreciate you allowing me to attend at no cost," I say, as I flash her my famous, charming smile.

"Well how could I charge the Avatar! Oh, I remember when Avatar Korra was alive. She was always saving the world! Its a shame she died at such a young age." She rambled as sadness filled her eyes. I cannot blame her, however, thinking of the assassin that killed her. She was only in her early thirties, too. They never even caught the assassin.

I turned around as I heard a knock on the door, and looked at Suluk, my body guard. He is part of the white lotus, and has been taking care of me since my sixteenth birthday, when it was revealed to me that I was the avatar. He has a scraggly dark brown beard, along with dark brown hair pulled in a pony tail. He wears the classic White Lotus uniform. His defining feature, however, are his bright blue eyes. Apparently, everyone in the southern water tribe has them.

"Come in!" Lady Suski happily says. Another member of the White Lotus busts through the door.

"Suluk, sir, I was told to give you a message." The man says.

Suluk worriedly stands up. "What is it?" He asks.

"There was an attack on the Si Wong Lookout. The place is almost buried in sand." He says with a tone of urgency, "We believe that the attacker might be connected to the assassin of avatar Korra."

I furrow my brows. The only reason the assassin would be returning is to kill me. "How do you know it wasn't just a deadly sandstorm?" Suluk questions the man.

"Well for one, the captain was torn to pieces. A sandstorm can't do that. Secondly, they left the same mark on the floor. The Black Star." My breaths get short. The assassin must be trying to take out the White Lotus Outlooks around the world, so that it will be easier to kill me.

"But Korra's assassin wasn't a sand bender." Suluk states.

"That's what is so confusing about the whole thing." The man tells Suluk. Suluk furrows his brow, deep in thought.

"You are dismissed." Suluk tells the man. His exit leaves in silence.

After a long silence, Lady Suski speaks up. "Well, the third year students are in their sparring lesson in the court yard... If you would like to join them."

I nod at her. "Again, thank you so much. I look forward to learning fire bending."

As I begin to leave the room, Suluk says, "Remember, I will be in town at the Firefly Inn, if you need anything."

I nod to him, and make my way to the courtyard. The school is very traditionally styled. Lots of red windows and door frames, along with wooden floors and paper walls. Every student must wear the same uniform- a maroon jacket, red pants, and brown boots.

As I enter the court yard, I see blue and red flames straining against each other. I push past the rest of the students to get a better view of the spar. "Its the Avatar!" I heard a few people whisper as I pushed few. I even managed to wink at a few cute girls.

My flirtatiousness is stopped as soon as I see the two girls sparring. As soon as I lay eyes on one of them, I know that I am in love. Her beautiful midnight hair falls to her hips, Her perfectly tanned skin sparkles with sweat, and her opal eyes sparkle like the most beautiful star in the sky.

As soon as I see blue flames cause her to crash into a fountain, I shoot a stink eye at her opponent. She was a girl of medium height, with a typical fire nation look. Black hair, amber eyes, and pale skin. Nothing special.

"That's right girls! Turn your anger into flames!" The instructor cheered.

"Go back to the sewer, you jail rat!" The love of my life shouts.

The attacker straightened up, "Say it again, bitch." She spat.

"How dare she insult my love," I mutter.

My love stands up out of the fountain. "You are a criminal who doesn't belong here!" She shouts shooting a fire ball at the evil bitch. The evil bitch rebounds with a stream of blue flames, knocking my love on the ground.

"Okay! That's enough!" The instructor calls of the match.

"Boo! She cheated!" I hear students shout. The evil bitch must not be liked here, But that's good. Shes and evil bitch.

"Oh my god." She mutters as she storms off.

I walk over to the love of my life and offer her a hand. She takes it as I pull her off of the ground. "You must be the avatar! Hi, I'm Akemi."

"Akemi, it fits you. After all, it does mean beautiful." I say with a wink. She giggles with a blush, before we are interrupted by the instructor.

"Hello, Mr. Avatar!" The man says.

"You can just call me Hiro," I assure him.

"Hello Hiro!" He shakes my hand. "I was thinking about having a private lesson with you. How much fire bending do you know?"

"Well, I can shoot a fire ball." I say as I scratch my head.

He makes a concerned face. "How about you meet me in the training room in about fifteen minutes. If you go through that door and take a right, it should be at the end of the hallway." I nod and take my leave.

I follow his directions, and eventually end up in training room. When I enter it, I see the evil bitch shooting her blue flames at a target. That is when I conjure a flawless idea.

I read in book that in the Fire Nation, friend spar with each other. That means, that Akemi an the evil bitch must be best friends. I can get her help in asking Akemi on a date!

"Wow! Your blue flames are totally cool!" I say. She stops shooting fire balls for a second, looks at me, starts shooting fire balls again, stops again, and looks at me.

"You're a really bad liar." She tells me. Like I didn't already know. "What do you want?" She cautiously asks.

"So, I was thinking you could set me up with your friend that you where sparring earlier." I tell her. She looks at me with the most dumbfounded expression.

"First of all, I don't have any friends here. Secondly, why should I help you?" She asks.

"Because I'm the avatar." I say with a sassy tone.

I can see her start to consider it. "Whats in it for me?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

She stops to think for a moment, before a devilish smile creeps up on her face. "Get me out of here." She tells me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Hotaru, by the way. So a long time ago, when I was twelve, I went to jail. I was just recently released, after a four year sentence, but currently, I'm on probation. My probation officer stuck me in here, but I don't belong here. This is a school for normal teenagers that are average at fire bending. In jail, I had a lot of free time to practice my fire bending, and mastered it before I got out. All you have to do is convince my probation officer to let me out of here."

For a moment, I thought about how I will be releasing a criminal back in the world, but then I remembered that it will all be worth it when I marry Akemi.

"Okay, Hotaru. Deal?" She looks into m eyes with a devilish grin.

"Deal."

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! That would be amazing if anyone left a review!**


	2. The Gala

**A/N: Hey everyone! I want to give a big shout out to Indicud for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! Remember if you have any questions about the plot or characters you can always leave a review! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Book One: Enlightenment

Chapter Two: The Gala

**Year 203 AG- White Lotus Omashu Lookout- 6:35 pm.**

I is was a quite day at the Omashu lookout. In fact, everyday is quite at the Omashu lookout. Laying right outside of the city, bandits and thieves did not dare stick around long enough in fear of the earth benders that lay inside of the city.

All of the soldiers sit in the dinning hall, eating and drinking together. The lookout does not hold the most disciplined of the White Lotus soldiers, getting drunk almost every night. That makes it perfect for an attack. Once he takes the fort, he can easily take the city.

As a member of The Black Star, he had to take a fort to get closer to killing the avatar. When he finds the entrance of the fort, he performs his signature move. He lets every molecule of his body separate, turning himself into air.

He works his way through the fort, finding every room empty, until he hears the cheers and laughter from the dinning hall. "At least they will die laughing." He mutters to himself.

He makes his way into the dinning hall, invisible in the air, and waits for the perfect moment to strike. That is until a soldier says, "Does any one else feel a weird breeze in here?" Automatically, every soldier takes their fighting soldier.

"Come out," One says. The airbender decides that he must strike now. He reforms his body, and quickly reaches for his belt, where a can of poisonous gas lays. Its hard to kill big groups of people with airbending, so he took the gas can from his leader before he left.

As soon as lets it go, he leaves the room, locks the door, and watches the bodies fall to the ground. He works his way to the top of the lookout, where he assumes the Captain will. Sure enough, She sits in a big room that looks out at the land surrounding the fort. The airbender analyzes the room. The floor is made of stone, so she must be an earthbender, but the ceiling is high, giving him an advantage.

As soon as he makes his presence clear, she stomps the ground and shoots a rock at him, but his doges it and shoots him self to the ceiling, where he begins to form an asphyxiation sphere around her head. He watches as it draws the air out of her body, causing her limp body to fall to the ground. He reaches for a bottle of black in on his belt, and draws a star on the ground.

"We will kill the avatar, even if its the last thing we do!" He shouts.

**Year 203 AG- ****Lady Suski's Boarding School For the Talented- 4:03 pm.**

**Hiro's P.O.V**

**"So that's how we met,** and now she is the first member of Team Avatar!" I excitedly tell Suluk. After thinking and discussing things with Hotaru, we decided that I wouldtell Suluk that she is going to be in Team Avatar, and as soon as she got a chance, she would leave. Apparently, she has a sister in Republic City that she will go live with. We also made up a story that she accidentally hit me with a fire ball, and the friendship blossomed. Its really funny seeing Hotaru act like a goody-two-shoes around Suluk, or the exact opposite of her normal brash attitude.

"Tell me about your self, Hotaru," Suluk says. Suluk has always been extremely cautious about who I hang out with, and he would freak out if he found out that Hotaru is a criminal. I see the suprise on her face, as she fabricates a story.

"Well, I come from a rich family in Republic City. As you know, the flames of my firebending are blue, so the noticed my talent. They wanted me to be surrounded by Fire Nation culture, so they sent me here." The says with same fake smile she was sporting.

"Whats the name of your family?" He asks curiously. I pray to myself and all of my past selves that she will figure out a name. Its not that I care about her coming with me, but more that I need help getting Akemi.

"Chocote," She tells him. I mentally slap myself. She must be really stupid, because Chocote is a Northern Water Tribe surname. I see a shift of confusion on Suluk's face.

"That's a water tribe name, but your a firebender." He states.

"My father is from the Northern Water Tribe and my mother is a firebender. They met in Republic City, and the rest is history." She informs.

"That makes sense." Suluk begins, "Well, since your now a part of Team Avatar, you will need to be around for these announcements."

Confused, I ask, "What announcements?"

"First of all, there was another attack on a White Lotus Lookout. The Omashu one was taken down by an airbender, and the same star was drawn on the floor."

I gasp. How can all of the forts be taken down by single benders? The White Lotus are capable people, and should not be underestimated. If a single bender can take down forts this easily, I cannot imagine what a group of them can do.

"On a more positive note, The Fire Lord is throwing a ball in your honor. It is tomorrow night, so I advise you clear your plans."

"A ball? All for me? Wow, being the avatar is nice," I comment. Hotaru shoots me a glance. _Don't get cocky_ it says.

"Well that's it. I will see you two tomorrow evening." He says as he gets up.

"Wait, both of us?" Hotaru asks.

"Well you are a part of Team Avatar, right?" He asks.

"Wow, a ball!" She starts. My face begins to go red. She is starting to sound like she does not come from a rich family. "I mean, not that I have never been to one before. I am rich after all." She laughs.

"Alright then," Suluk says as he leaves.

"Wanna go train?" I ask Hotaru.

* * *

><p>"Firebending comes from your heart." Hotaru says as she roughly jabs my chest. "Feel the energy start in your heart and travel through your body, then release it in a gust of flames. Watch me." Hotaru quickly sticks her fist in the air, releasing a stream of fire. "Now you try."<p>

I do as she says, feeling the fire work it way from my heart, through my arm, and out of my fist. I look up to see the fire leaving my arm. "Look, I'm doing it!"

"Good! You're a natural," Hotaru says, looking up at my fire.

"I know," I say proudly. Suddenly, I see a fire missile coming towards me. It comes to fast for me to redirect, so I jump to the side, falling on the ground.

Hotaru walks over and puts a foots on my chest. "Don't get too cocky."

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter as I brush my shirt off and sit up. "So what am I going to do about Akemi?" I ask her.

She picks up a towel and wipes a bit of sweat of off her forehead, before leaving the room. "Ask her to accompany you to the ball." She shouts back.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Akemi. Can I talk to you?" I asks her. I have never been shy around girls, so this should be easy.<p>

"Yeah! Whats up, Hiro?" She asks. I motion for her to walk with me.

"So the Fire Lord is throwing a Gala in my honor," I tell her. I see her eyes light up.

"Oh, a gala how exciting!"She says. Gosh, she is so cute.

"Yeah, so I was wondering. Would you like to go with me?" I see her eyes grow big as she takes my hands.

"Oh my gosh! Are you joking? Of course I want to go with you!" She begins excitedly jumping up and down.

"Great, that's Great." I say, as I feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Man, am I going to look great at the ball tonight. I slick back my brown hair, and admire my green eyes and tan skin. The green suit Suluk brought me perfectly represents my home land, and you can still see how muscular I am. God, I am gorgeous. The spirits didn't only bless me with the gift of being the avatar, but also the gift of beauty.<p>

"Ew, why the hell are you here?" I hear a voice from outside my room say.

"I'm part of team avatar." Hotaru replies. The other voice must be Akemi.

"How are you part of team avatar and I'm not?" Akemi spits.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe its because I'm actually _good_ at firebending." I chuckle at Hotaru's comment, but then remember that she is talking to the love of my life.

I open the door to see the two waiting for me with disgusted looks on their faces. "Ready to go?" I akwardly ask the two, after interrupting their argument. Hotaru looks average in her average dress with her average hair still in the same high pony-tail as it always is in.

Akemi, on the other hand, looks stunning in a red ball gown that reaches the floor, with her ebony hair flowing with a clip pulling loose end back. I smile at her. "Can we just leave already?" Hotaru says.

We follow Hotaru to a Sato-Mobile waiting outside of the school. "I call shotgun." Hotaru says, leaving me and Akemi in the back together. Everything is so fancy, even our driver is fancy looking. When we are settled, Akemi slips her hand into mine and smiles at me.

The drive to the palace is not long. When we arrive, there are servants to greet us and show us the way in. The palace is second fanciest place I have seen, next to the Earth Palace. When we enter, it seems like there are hundreds of nobles waiting to meet me. Akemi grabs my arm as we walk further into the crowd.

I see a blue suit stand out amongst all of the red suits and dresses. "Hiro! Hotaru!" Suluk shots, walking over to us. When he sees the three of us, a confused look creeps up on his face. "Wait I thought you two-" He points back and forth at me and Hotaru.

Simultaneously, I start gagging and she starts hysterically laughing. "Us? Together! That's hilarious!" Hotaru says, trying to contain herself.

"Okay, well if anyone asks anything about the Black Star, just say that it will be handled." He tells us before walking away.

"Well, I'm going to go find the food," Hotaru says, walking away.

"Don't come back," Akemi says. Hotaru completely ignores her and keeps walking, before being attacked by nobles with questions. I look down at Akemi, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how mean she is to Hotaru.

"Come on, lets dance!" Akemi says, leading me to where people are dancing to the music of a band. "I don't get why you talk to Hotaru. Shes bad news. You know she went to jail, right?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Yeah,"

"I heard she killed her parents," Hotaru adds.

"She didn't." I shortly say. There is no way Hotaru killed her parents. Akemi is probably just jealous.

"Look! Its the avatar!" A noble says, coming over to the two of us. "How is your firebending training going?" He asks.

"Its going really well with the help of my friend Hotaru. Shes a bit hard to work with at times, but shes a really good teacher. Its a lots like earth bending, so I'm catching on quickly." I see Akemi scoff at Hotaru's name.

"Hiro!" Suluk shouts running over. "The Fire Lord is requesting and audience." I nod my head and follow him. The three of us meet Hotaru, who is carrying a plate filled with fire cakes, and make our way to an extravagant throne towards the back of the room. Waiting for us is the Fire Lord dressed in extravagant robes, along with a handsome young man, in a red suit.

"Nice to meet you, young avatar," The Fire Lord says, "This is my son, Prince Rochan." The prince bows in our direction.

"A pleasure," I say.

Prince Rochan immediately directs attention to Hotaru. "What is your name?"

"Uh, Hotaru?" She says.

Prince Rochan takes her hand and leaves a lingering kiss on it. Hotaru confusedly looks at me, and Akemi makes a disgusted look. "Its an honor to have you in my palace," The Fire Lord tells me.

"The honor is all mine," I reply. Since becoming the avatar, I have learned how to get on noble's good side.

"May I have this dance?" Rochan asks Hotaru.

"Uh, Sure?" She replies, looking around for a place to put her plate of fire cakes, before setting it down on the floor.

"Are you sure her family is rich?" Suluk whispers in my ear. I shrug my shoulders at his question.

"Well come on!" Akemi says as she pulls me with her. She takes me to the dance floor and begins dancing in a spot with a perfect view of Hotaru. I look over, and Hotaru is uncomfortably dancing with the prince. "Ugh, she looks like a mole rat."

I stop dancing at Akemi's comment. "I don't like how you have been treating Hotaru." I tell her.

She looks at me in confusion. "What?" Since she has been so mean to Hotaru, my feelings have changed. I have started to dislike her.

"Look, Hotaru is my friend, and you are constantly putting her down." I look back over to the prince to see that Hotaru has disappeared.

"Fine then. I'll just leave." Akemi angrily replies. Standing alone in the middle of the dance floor, I notice several nobles looking at me after what I had just told Akemi. I wave at them and make my way out of the dance floor. I contemplate what I had just done, and went out onto a balcony to think.

"Oh, hey, Hotaru." I say, finding her there. She looks at me, and then looks back out at the land. "Akemi left. I kind of told her that I didn't like how she was treating you because you are my friend."

Something about what I said caused her eyes to light up. "I'm your friend?" Something about the light of the sunset made her look not so average, and kind of pretty.

"Well, yeah," I say awkwardly. She smiles at me, and I hear the band start to play a new song. "May I have this dance?" I say holding a hand out to her.

The smile disappears. "No." She says as she walks away. I sigh and look out at the land. So much for being nice.

Suddenly, I hear a scream come from the ball room, as the band becomes silent. I run in, to see Hotaru fighting seven men in black suits with maroon stars painted on their chests. They get closer and closer to her, before one lunges at her. Quickly, I stomp the ground and a rock column shots out of the ground, sending the attacker flying. I run to the middle, to help Hotaru fend of the people.

Chaos breaks out as nobles scream and run around everywhere, but together, me and Hotaru are able to knock each one out.

"What was that?" I ask Hotaru.

"That was an attempt on your life."

**A/N: So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Again, reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. A Search in Republic City Part One

**A/N: Hey everyone! So in this next chapter, we will meet a lot of old friends! Also, remember to keep an eye out for foreshadowing in this chapter, for there is good bit of it.**

Book One: Enlightenment

Chapter Three: A Search In Republic City Part One

**Year 203 AG- White Lotus Ember Island Lookout- 2:00 am.**

There is only one more fort after this that they have to take down before they attack Republic City. One more simple, weak fort.

As she approaches the lookout, she surveys the area to make sure there are plants around. As she expected, the demise of the last two lookouts aroused the attention of the other lookouts. Soldiers covered the outside, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Meanwhile, the other soldiers spot the fragile looking girl. Her long, straight, and black hair fell to her waist, and her piercing grey-blue eyes narrowed in on them. She straights her blue attire before beginning a fluid motion that many recognize as water bending. The only thing is, there is no water being bent. Just a girl repeating the motions. "Is this some lame excuse for a water bender?" A soldier asks.

His question is shortly answered when another soldier shouts, "Look!" The girl begins controlling the vines that rush towards them, entangling them, and ripping them.

"Well that was easy," She says to herself.

"Don't think you are going to take down my lookout that easily!" A tall man begins to shoot fire bullets at the girl. Great, fire. _Fire is my least favorite element, ever since... never mind._ She thinks, quickly dismissing the thought.

She doges each of the fire bullets getting closer and closer to the man, who she assumes to be the captain. This, however, puts her in perfect range for a quick fire stream. He lifts up his leg to shoot the fire, but before he can, a vine wraps around his foot and pulls him off of the ground below him. He watches as his body dangles above the ground, as the girl readies a vine. She raises it, and watches as it pierces his heart, before letting his body fall.

She uses the vines to make the shape of a star. Another victory for the Black Star.

**Year 203 AG- The Burning Maiden- 5:23 pm. **

Hiro's P.O.V.

I stare out of the only window in my room in The Burning Maiden, a ship the fire lord kindly loaned us for passage to Republic City. Back in the Fire Nation, I thought that being the avatar was the coolest thing that could ever happen to anyone, but I am starting to have second thoughts on that claim. So many people could have gotten hurt back at that gala, and I could have died. If those assassins are strong enough to kill Avatar Korra, they surely could have killed me too if it were not for Hotaru stepping into help. I am not quite sure if I want the responsibilities of being the avatar anymore. People never really thought of me when someone said "Responsible".

"Time to fight, gloomy ass!" Hotaru says as she knocks down the door to my room in a burst of flames. I look up at her. The Journey to Republic City has already taken us a day, and Hotaru has been itching to firebend since the start of the voyage.

"Can't we wait until we get to the Republic City? We are only about fifteen minutes away." I say without looking away from the window.

"No. You need to work on your firebending technique." She blatantly states, just like the way she turned me down at the gala when I asked her to dance. Just the thought of the Gala makes me tremble.

"I don't want to, Hotaru. Get out." I command her, a big mistake. I have yet to learn not to tell Hotaru what to do.

"Um, excuse me?" She says, placing her hands on her hips. She walks towards me, grabs m head, and yanks it to where we are making eye contact. Fear begins to rise over me due to the thought of what she will do to me. "Look, you need to get off of your ass and start training, because acting like a coward and hiding in your room isn't going to save your life. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, and act like the damn avatar for once! I'm sick and tired of watching you do shit ever since that gala!"

I look out of the window to see the land that we are approaching. "I need to get ready to leave the ship. You should too." I dismiss her.

She sighs before leaving. "This isn't over." She says as she walks out of the door. I gather my things and pack them into the small suitcase I have with me before heading to the front of the ship.

Upon exiting the ship, I see a statue of Avatar Aang. He was so young, yet was so powerful. Why can I not be like that? I look around and find Suluk and Hotaru waiting to leave the ship. "I'm so happy to finally be off of this ship. I have major seasickness." Suluk states.

"But aren't you a water bender." Hotaru asks.

"Yeah, I just always have preferred ice attacks. I like stuff that doesn't move." Hotaru laughs at his statement. They seem to be getting along swell.

When the ship finally docks, a crowd of people are there to greet me- A bunch of airbenders, a handful of earthbenders, a guy in a metal suit, and a really rich looking getup. "Look guys! Its Korra in a different body! Korra, do you remember me?" A middle aged earth bender asks me.

"Bolin, I don't think it works like that." The rich looking lady says to him.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the avatar! Oh who's that? She's hot!" A young airbender, probably around the age of eleven says. I look at Hotaru and see a look of disgust on her face, right before a look of shock as she directs her attention to the middle aged man in the metal suit.

"I think you guys better slow down and introduce yourselves first." Suluk says to thee group of people.

"Long time no see, friend!" An airbender with dark brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes says as he pats Suluk on the back. "I'm Kai, and this is my wife Jinora and our newborn daughter, Diki." I shake hands with the man as he introduces his family.

"Us next!" The man from before says as he walks up to me. "I'm Bolin! This is Opal, my wife, and our three kids. Ela and Ila are twins," he says pointing to a pair of girls sporting green that looked to be around thirteen, "And this is Jampo." It was the kid that called Hotaru hot earlier.

"I'm Meelo, and these are my siblings Ikki and Rohan." An airbender man introduces his siblings.

I turn my attention to the two people who have been silent the whole time. Their eyes are in pain, as if looking at me brings back bad memories. They must have been close to Korra. "I'm Mako, Chief of Police." The man in the metal suit says, turning his attention to the rich looking lady.

"I'm Asami Sato, Korra's wife." She says shortly. So that's why she looks so sad. She loved Korra, and knowing that she is within me must bring back their memories together.

"So does that mean that technically you two are married?" Bolin asks.

"Bolin, it doesn't work that way." Opal tells him.

"Who's that?" Mako asks in a serious tone pointing to Hotaru.

"I'm Hotaru. I'm teaching Hiro firebending." She says awkwardly with an unsure smile on her face. Mako nods his head and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, the air acolytes have prepared a feast in your honor." Jinora says as she leads us to the dining room. On the table is an array of different veggie, fruit, and bean dishes. Hotaru looks disappointed at the lack of meat.

"Its so nice to have the avatar in our presence!" Opal says, with a smile on her face.

"I wonder if he is anything like Korra!" Ikki says. We all get plates and pile food onto them, before taking our seats. I notice Mako sit directly across from Hotaru, still looking at her with that same look. Its getting a little weird now and she looks extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"There has been another attack on a White Lotus Lookout," Suluk tell us, "Apparently it was by a plantbender."

"A plantbender?" Hotaru asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just scared of moving vines. That's all."

"So Hotaru, you are teaching Hiro firebending, correct?" Mako asks her.

"Well, yeah, but how about we talk about Hiro! This dinner is for him after all." She replies. I laugh at her response. Hotaru never glorifies me.

"But I would like to learn more about you. Why don't you show us some firebending." Mako says with an attitude, as if he knows something we don't. Then it hits me. Hotaru is from republic City, and went to jail. Mako knows her as a prisoner, and most likely her blue flames as well.

"I don't want to burn the place down," She says as she starts to get up, "I think I am going to us the restroom." She quickly walks away.

"Stop!" He commands her as she halts. "Kira, why are you lying about your identity?"

Wait. What did her just call her? Has she been lying to me too this whole time? At least it was just her name. "Mako! Its okay. I knew that she was a criminal," I tell him.

"Hiro! You lied too me?" Suluk shouts.

"Well this dinner has been a disaster," Kai says.

"Hotaru- or Kira, whatever your name is, I'm going to have to ask you to pack your things and leave the island." Suluk tells her.

She looks down at her feet before leaving the room and calling behind her, "Its not like I had anything to pack anyway."

Well isn't this great. Now my firebending teacher is gone.

**A/N: So I hope everyone liked this chapter! The second part of the chapter should be up tomorrow! Remember that reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
